


Altogether Beautiful

by MarcusBlues16



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Accidental (and then not so accidental) voyeurism, Almost 3000 words of porn, Begging, First Time, Hermaphrodite Stanley, Idiots in Love, Just....straight up porn, LeFou is STILL GAY, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock teasing, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusBlues16/pseuds/MarcusBlues16
Summary: LeFou see's something that he probably shouldn't, and then sex happens.





	Altogether Beautiful

LeFou does not pride himself on spying.

He knows that people need their privacy and he knows that spying mean’s learning things that some people aren’t ready for you to know about them. But he had been curious. He was always curious.

That said, if Stanley has just stopped acting so weird once the battle was over. Once they had a safe place to be. Once Adam had insisted they stay. Then maybe he wouldn’t have gone snooping.

At the moment, however, he couldn’t actually say that he regretted it at all.

The door had been cracked open, just enough for someone to look into and get a view of the room. LeFou had gone to knock, really; he had, but stopped short. Stanley was standing in front of his mirror, waved hair framing is face and ghosting against his shoulders. His vest is lost to the floor, as are his ties and lacy neck piece. LeFou finds himself going a bit red and a bit warm, moving to turn away as the other man undoes the ties of his shirt; when something beneath the shirt makes him look back.

They look like bandages. And LeFou would be inclined to believe they were, if he didn't know for certain that Stanley had not been injured during the battle. He watches as the shirt slides from the other man’s shoulders, revealing flawless skin that he supposed would be ridiculously soft if he were to touch it. His eyes move away from the way Stanley’s hair brushes the top’s of his shoulders, and down to the confusing bandages wrapped around his chest.

His eyes move away to follow the younger man’s hands as they move to his breeches.

Stanley undoes the ties with all of the fineness of someone that’s done it a thousand times before, and moves to slide them down oddly hairless thighs and legs. LeFou know’s that this shouldn’t be erotic, he shouldn’t be watching it either, but Stanley has always been uniquely beautiful and he finds himself en-trapped by everything he sees. He watches the other man reach up, pulling at the bandages around his chest until one end comes loose.

The unwinding is slow, revealing slightly irritated and hairless skin. LeFou is struck by a moment of confusion once the bandages have come off completely, because as far as he’s always known Stanley has never said anything about being a woman.

The gently sloping mounds are hardly a handful and perfectly shaped, accented by dusky nipples that peak at the change of temperature in the room. Despite this reveal, LeFou still can’t find it in himself to look away; and watches as the other slides a hand up his hip and stomach; through the valley of his breasts and ghost’s his fingertips against his throat. Goosebumps followed his fingers going up, and followed them again going down.

This time, however, they stopped against his breast.

Stanley cupped the small, soft mound; kneading it with his fingers as his breath shuddered out. His hand didn’t move from his chest as he leaned forward, using his free hand to brace himself against the vanity in his room. This position gave LeFou a better look at the smooth curve of his spine and the perfect roundness of his ass.

Stanley’s fingers continue to move against his skin, hand pulling back so that his finger’s and pull and twist carefully at his nipple. The moan’s that follow every action are obviously quieted; and even then they sound exuberantly loud in the small space. LeFou, whose mind has freed itself of everything outside of what he’s seeing, moves slightly so that he can see Stanley in the mirror that sits on the vanity.

The first thing he notices is that the other man does, in fact, have a cock. It’s small and flaccid, but it’s there. The second thing he notices is the lack of a scrotum, leaving the space behind said cock oddly empty. The third thing he noticed was the wetness creeping it’s way down the other man’s thighs.

At first, LeFou thought that Stanley had perhaps wet himself, but a quick glance down revealed a lack of fluid that said otherwise. Eyes moving back up, he caught the moment that Stanley’s hand moved away from his chest and traveled lower; finger’s grazing his cock and moving to the space behind it. The other man’s breath hitched and trailed out into a high moan as his finger’s pressed up and more wetness slid down his thighs.

‘OH!’ LeFou thought, realization dawning on him suddenly.

While he was far from what some would called literate, his parents had been Catholic and taught him of the dangers of men that shared genitalia with women. Invert’s, they had called them. Though, if he remembered right, Hermaphrodite was the correct term; and while he was always able to admit to himself that men like Gaston were what got him going, there was something about Stanley that got him there was well. Even like this.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a wet, squelching sound.

He looked back into the mirror. Stanley’s head was tipped back, eyes closed and mouth open on a consistent string of moan’s as he fucked himself on two fingers. The red on his cheeks brought out the paleness of his skin and his small tit’s bounced slightly with every trust up.

With the way his voice cracked, LeFou knew it wouldn’t be long. He listened to the lithy of ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ that spilled out from between the other man’s lips, ignoring the hardness of his own cock. The speed, angle, and force at which Stanley fucked himself suddenly changed; fingers jabbing in hard and punching out moans.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…..please, please, please, please, please…..oh fuck! Oh fuck, oh god…..yes, yes, L-LeFOU!” The hand that Stanley had been using to brace himself against the vanity came up to slap over his mouth, but even that couldn’t cover the name spilled over his lip’s and the hard; high moan’s that followed. His finger’s kept moving, pushing him through his orgasm and sounding like he was playing in water; fluid splattering against the floor and running down his thighs.

He stopped suddenly, the fingers that had been buried in his cunt reaching out to brace him; shining with the same slick that reflected off his thighs. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, other hand releasing his mouth to keep him balanced as his chin dipped towards his chest. His legs were shaking so hard, LeFou didn’t understand how he was still standing.

And….fuck.

Fuck.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get the sound of Stanley all but screaming his name out of his head. Ever.

LeFou is painfully aware of how hard he is. How much he wants to march in there and fuck the other man within an inch of his life because; despite what many seem to think, he knows exactly how to do that to a man or a woman.

He suddenly finds himself unable to think anymore, because he looks back up into that mirror and finds Stanley looking right at him, face turning very red and then going very pale; dark hair wild around his face, eyes still glassy, and breathing still hard from his orgasm.

LeFou moves before he can think about it, kicking the door shut behind him, and ignoring the way his feet (which are bare) end up in the puddle of slick on the floor. He crowds Stanley against the vanity, turning him around, and had a hand in the other man’s hair and a tongue in his throat before he can protest.

LeFou could swear he’s never wanted anything more than when Stanley started to kiss him back.

Stanley pushed his hands into the other man’s hair, sliding back to sit up on his vanity while pulling LeFou forward. He hated the amount of clothing the other man was wearing, a whine pulling from his throat as his nipples rubbed against the shorter man’s vest.

The sensation has him near cumming again.

LeFou’s fingers tighten, pulling so that he can effectively trail his mouth down the younger man’s throat and to his chest; where he latches onto a nipple and sucks and bites; other hand moving between white thighs to play in the wetness that he finds there.

He isn’t in the least bit surprised when Stanley’s whole body jerks at the contact, head tipping back and a moan pulling free from his throat. He also isn’t surprised by how easily the other man’s cunt opens for his finger’s, the hot tightness pulling them in. What DOES surprise him, what probably surprises them both, is just how quickly Stanley’s second orgasm comes over him. Wetness presses out around his finger’s, coating his hand and wrist and the end of his shirt sleeve. Stanley’s whole body goes painfully tense, cunt spasming as it works through his orgasm.

The younger man slumps forward, arms winding around LeFou’s neck and mouth gasping by his ear before he can whisper.

“Please….LeFou…..please….”

LeFou has never heard someone beg so pretty.

He obliges best he can, pressing his fingers forward until the heel of his hand is pressing against Stanley’s cock and his finger’s are crooked against the bundle of nerves that have the other in a constant state of shaking.

Prior lesions with feminine sexual organs tell LeFou that around now is the time his cock wilt’s and he wants to leave. But that is not the case. He is still very hard, and that’s probably because Stanley isn’t actually a woman. He’s Stanley, and despite the cunt between his legs that hasn’t changed. He’s still a man. Just a bit different. It doesn’t matter that he’ll never be able to go down on him (because GOD does LeFou love giving oral), what matters is the shaking flesh beneath his hands and the shuttering moan’s and plea’s of the man before him.

LeFou fuck’s Stanley on his finger’s for a bit longer, pulling away just as he thinks the thinner man is going to cum again. There’s slick everywhere. On the vanity, rolling down Stanley’s thighs, on the floor, all over LeFou’s hand. It’s both gross and sexy and LeFou suddenly can’t think of anything he wants more than to be buried balls deep in the hot tightness it’s originating from.

The shorter man makes quick work of his vest, shirt, and the laces of his breeches; thanking god that he’s chosen to go without his underthings for the evening. He’s so hard he hurt’s, but he looks up at Stanley to make sure this is all still ok.

Stanley looks down at him, eyes glassy and face and chest flushed red. He’s shaking, high-strung on pleasure and desire.

It’s breathtaking, and LeFou almost cries when the other man nod's.

Pushing inside the almost painfully tight opening to Stanley’s body is the closest thing to a god-like experience LeFou thinks he’s ever going to get, and he has to stop for a moment to gain his bearings; one hand against the base of his cock and the other on Stanley’s waist.

While he would never consider himself terribly above average, a bit longer and thicker than most of the men’s he’s slept with, he can feel the way Stanley is shaking. Like he wants to pull away and get closer at the same time. He note’s the resistance and he pushes forward and bottom’s out.

He never would have pegged Stanley for a virgin, and for a moment he wonder’s if they shouldn’t actually move to the bed.

It’s obvious that he’s been lost in thought a bit too long because the other man reaches down to grasp his face and pulled him into a kiss, hips arching forward impatiently.

‘Ask and ye shall receive.’ LeFou think’s somewhat sarcastically and he pushes his own hips back and snaps them forward; the back of the vanity hitting the wall. Stanley moan’s filthily between their mouths, finger’s tightening in the shorter man’s hair as he moves his hips to meet the other man’s thrust for thrust.

Stanley moans loud, head going back and arms moving to wrap around LeFou’s back. The shorter man adjusts, moving to place his arms beneath Stanley's knees and hoist them up; changing the angle and fucking in harder, and all the young man can do is moan and hold on. LeFou hisses slightly as Stanley’s nails bit into the skin of his back, and adjusts one of his arm’s so that the other’s leg is over his shoulder and he can reach down to rub his palm against the other’s cock.

“L-LeFou! I-I-I’m go….” Stanley doesn’t get any further than that before he’s digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood and his back is bowing; his orgasm tearing through him so hard he stops breathing for a moment. Liquid splatters out, coating his thighs and LeFou's lower abdomen.

The shorter man moans at the feeling of the other man’s body tightening around him. He fuck’s the other man through his orgasm while racing towards his own. LeFou adjusts his hand, gripping the Stanley’s cock with his first two fingers and thumb; rubbing hard and fast and angling his hips to hit the other’s g-spot. The other man curls in on himself, hair covering his face as his body leans towards his heavier counterpart.

“LaFou….Please…..I can’t…..” Stanley’s words are broken up by his moan’s, body already starting to shake again and breath coming out hard. The man in question reaches up with his free hand; allowing the younger’s other leg to rest. Pulling Stanley down and into a kiss, biting at his lip’s before pressing his mouth by his ear.

“Yes you can. I know you can. So good for me, so pretty. Come on, Stanley. Come for me.” This time, Stanley does scream; LeFou’s name ringing out in the small room.

LaFou’s own orgasm tears through him, body shaking as he emptied himself into the other man, hips grinding forward; the soft flesh of his stomach feeling like it might bruise from the pressure against it.

The two stay still for a moment, breathing in each other's air as they come down from their orgasms. LeFou brushes his lips against Stanley’s neck, helping to bring him down. He lower’s the other man’s leg, moving his hands to rub circles into his hips and alleviate any pressure that may have gathered. The smaller man moans as LeFou pulls out, their mixed cum spilling down his thigh and undoubtedly staining the vanity beneath him.

LeFou uses his superior body weight to help Stanley off the vanity, being careful of the fact that the other’s leg’s are practically useless. Falling gracelessly onto the bed, he maneuvers them so that they are on their sides, the curve of Stanley’s back fitting against his soft stomach.

They’re silent with one another for a while, basking in the afterglow and each other’s presence.

“How long?” The words are mumbled against the back of Stanley’s neck, LeFou’s lips brushing the skin. The younger male tenses a moment, considering his words. This whole situation is unlike anything that he had ever considered happening, and he had never thought that he’d have to answer this particular question.

“A long time. But you….you could never look past Gaston long enough to SEE.” Stanley speaks quietly, voice horse from earlier, Gaston’s name feeling like poison on his tongue. LeFou presses closer, moving so that his mouth presses against the skin of Stanley’s shoulder, sucking mark’s into it like he’s trying to apologize.

They don’t speak for the rest of the evening, Stanley drifting in and out of sleep while LeFou’s hands explore his skin. They fall asleep like this, wrapped up in each other and a thin veil of misery suffocated in relief.

And no. LeFou doesn’t like to spy. But somehow, if these are the results, it doesn’t seem nearly as bad as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> OK! So, I already know that this is going to get me a bit of backlash. I want to say a few things:  
> 1) I know that LeFou is gay, and I am NOT trying to change that. He see's Stanley as a man, despite his genitals, and I really hope that I addressed that idea well enough.  
> 2) In that vein, YES LeFou (to me) has had sex with men and women. Despite France being relatively open about many things, being homosexual at the time "Beauty and the Beast" takes place was still dangerous. It would make sense that he would have encounters with both sexes.  
> 3) This fic is ENTIRELY self serving. I feel like we've lost a great opportunity for Stanley to either wear more drag or be trans or something of the like. I wen't with that I thought would be nice.  
> 4) I haven't actually watched this movie all the way through, so I apologize if anyone is OOC.  
> 5) I hate Gaston and he can go fuck himself.  
> 6) Let me know if I need to add anything into the tags!!  
> 7) I am aware that this is not totally anatomically correct, and that most hermaphrodites don't experience orgasm's with the same kind of strength unless they are on something to level out their hormones (yay for my sexual psychology course!!). This is fanficiton. Give me a break.


End file.
